One Day
by dez-sparrow
Summary: Will Turner had come back to the island that he had left Elizabeth on after ten years, only to find that he had a son! How will he react and what will happen when he has to leave again? Willabeth!
1. Just Like Will

**One Day**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters.

**About: **Over some circumstances, I can't really continue with 'Sunrise Sets, Flash of Green' at the moment, so I decided to make a Willabeth Fan Fiction.

Elizabeth woke in her bed once again, looking around to see that the space next to her was empty, yet again, and got up to go and look out of the window and the horizon as she always did. The difference this time, was that she was smiling. She knew what day this was. Today was the ten-year anniversary of when Will had left her to be captain of the Flying Dutchman. He had been bound to it after he stabbed the heart of Davy Jones, courtesy of Jack Sparrow, and took Davy Jones' place. At first, Elizabeth had been hysterical. She felt that she wouldn't have lasted eight years. But one thing kept her going strong. Her son, Jack.

He had just turned nine and was so much like Will, that Elizabeth felt it was Will's gift to her as he departed. That was absurd, however, because there was no way he could possibly have known that she… that _they_, had a child. She had spent a long time thinking of possible names for Jack. She thought about naming it Will, but she knew that would be confusing. She decided on Jack when Jack Sparrow himself came to the island that Elizabeth had built a home on, to see how she was doing. He grew attached to her baby, and that was it.

Jack didn't come around often. Around three times every year, when she needed him the most. When they _both _needed him the most. And when he wasn't sailing to find the Fountain of Youth. He had offered many times to take Elizabeth along with him, but she refused, knowing it was no place for her son at his age, no matter how much he wanted to come. Jack knew today would be a bad day to come, since Will was coming home once again, so he said he'd come next week to see Jack.

Elizabeth left her room after she dressed and went to her living room of a little house that she and Jack had built before Elizabeth even knew she was pregnant. Jack was sitting next to the window, singing a pirate song as he anticipated the arrival of his father.

"Yo ho, haul together… 

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave, ho_

_Thieves and Beggars_

_Never shall we die…"_

Elizabeth smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked softly and he looked at her, nodding madly.

"Yes, mama!" he squealed and Elizabeth laughed slightly, knowing the excitement of a young child wanting to meet a pirate, as she had when she was younger. The kind of pirates she had wanted to meet, however, were fearsome and evil and hunted for treasure, and not a father figure that Jack was hoping for. Elizabeth knelt next to him, kissing his forehead softly and looking out of the window as he did.

"Soon." She breathed as a flash of green light reflected from their eyes. Jack smiled happily and got up. Elizabeth smiled, too, as the Flying Dutchman appeared on the horizon. Mother and child, they left their house to walk along the beach and wait. Elizabeth was perhaps more nervous than Jack was. She hadn't seen Will in ten years. She didn't know if anything had changed, but it was a good thing that he'd come back. She took a deep breath as Jack leaped along the beach happily and climbed onto a rock to wait. Elizabeth hovered near him; ready for the question Will was bound to ask about who the young boy was. She didn't know exactly what she'd say.

"Will… this is your son…" she whispered and winced, "I named him… Jack." She sighed. No matter how she thought of saying it, she knew Will would focus on the name she'd given him. And she doubted he'd be pleased. She looked up as the ship came up to shore and Will climbed down, looking at Jack for the briefest moment before walking up to Elizabeth, speeding as he went and hugging her tightly. She felt the wind pierce her skin before she realised it was because she was crying, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to stop. He was so… unlike any man she knew. She doubted anyone, not even Jack, would come back with as much love for her as Will did after ten years. They finally broke apart and Will kissed her on the cheek softly. Elizabeth grabbed his arms softly and turned him to face the curious Jack. She couldn't help but smile at the look on Jack's face. Apparently he'd thought Will would have run to _him_ and not Elizabeth. She pushed Will toward him and brought her lips up to his ear. "He's your son… Jack." She whispered, nudging him forward and watching as he walked up to Jack and smiled slightly. Jack grinned and hugged Will tightly and Will glanced at Elizabeth as he nervously put his arms around his child. Elizabeth tried to imagine what it would be like to have not met Jack herself until he was almost ten years old. She had to admit that she couldn't even imagine how awkward it would be, but she smiled as Will ruffled his hair and knelt down to talk to him. Elizabeth decided to leave them to bond. Will deserved that. Elizabeth headed to the house to think. She was almost jealous of her son for spending time with Will on his day here. For being the main priority, but she supposed he deserved it. She entered her house, looking out of the window as Will and Jack were running around and chasing each other on the beach. She smiled. Jack looked so much like Will. He had the same smile, and that's what made Elizabeth so happy. They were laughing as they chased each other, and Elizabeth sat upright as Jack tackled Will to the ground. She smiled happily as they started to talk again, and she was so surprised and glad that they'd gotten along so quickly. They were so much alike that Elizabeth now knew why she had survived on the island with just Jack for ten years.


	2. Reuniting

Elizabeth had fallen asleep by the time Will and Jack came inside. In fact, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as she sat down, and she hadn't even awoken to their entry. She had had the most wonderful dream. It didn't make much sense… but she was with Will and their son, and they were happy. That was the only thing that made sense… and that mattered. She was just about to kiss Will in her dream when she suddenly felt a warm hand brush her cheek and she opened her eyes, smiling up at the man she loved. "Will." She whispered as he leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. She must have been asleep for a long time, because she hadn't slept the night before, and she felt very refreshed. Will took her hands and pulled her to her feet. His hands were warm, and Elizabeth smiled as she stood up. She looked out of the window of her little house and saw that it was almost sunrise. Time was quickly running out. It was a horrible thing to notice. She couldn't possibly have fun, when she knew that Will wouldn't be around forever. She hated that she couldn't be happy while he was here, but it was simply because she knew the happier she got, the harder her heart would fall when it was over. She sighed, before remembering her son and looking at Will, alarmed.

"Jack? Where's Jack?" she whispered, trying to pull herself from his grip. She needed to make sure he was okay. What had happened?

"I put him to bed, don't worry." Will muttered as he dragged Elizabeth outside, "He's a good kid. You've done a great job, Elizabeth." He noted as Elizabeth blew out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding and felt a rush of cool wind. She smiled. She wanted to remember this moment forever, because soon it would be over. By sunset, Will would be gone. She closed her eyes as they walked up the beach, hand in hand. She couldn't memorise the feeling of him. She couldn't memorise the smell of him, the look of him or the sound of his voice. Not for ten long years. They were all too perfect. So perfect that anything she could possibly remember wouldn't do him justice. He was made for her, and she was made for him. So why were they made to be apart?

"I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered and Elizabeth looked up at him, stopping her pace to pull him into a tight embrace. She looked up into his eyes and pulled her fingers through his dark locks of hair.

"I love you, too, Will." She said, stepping on her toes so that she could kiss him. He pulled her close as if he'd been waiting all of the ten years for this exact moment. She pulled away slowly. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she asked sadly and almost annoyed. Will sighed.

"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping." He shrugged and grinned. Elizabeth sighed and rested her head on Will's chest.

"I don't want to lose you again." She said, not wanting the tears to come. Will lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"You have Jack." He said simply, "I will always be with you as long as Jack is here." He kissed her cheek softly and held her tightly.

"Will…" Elizabeth gasped, pulling him as tightly against her as she could manage. She felt tears coming down her cheeks at a very fast pace, and no matter what she did they wouldn't stop. Will pulled away just enough so he could press his lips to hers, and then he pulled her as close as he could manage with them kissing. Elizabeth tilted her head to the side so that they could come as close together as possible. It was natural with Will, and no matter how long they kissed for, Elizabeth would still feel empty when he was gone. They pulled apart after what felt like hours and Will smiled softly.

"I can only hope that Calypso will lift the curse and I can be free to be with you and Jack." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of him. It wasn't much: sea water mostly. But it was Will, and that was enough to make Elizabeth love every part of him.

"I wish you were here when Jack…" she started, trailing off as the tears kept coming. Will lifted his hand to graze Elizabeth's cheek and she opened her eyes.

"You did so well." He muttered, "I wish I were there too… but I didn't need to be. Elizabeth, you're amazing, and there's nothing I'd rather do than be with you forever with our son… but I can't."

"I wish you could, too." Elizabeth whispered, looking out at the horizon that now had a breathtaking orange glow to it. She swallowed and then looked at Will again, startled as everything caught up on her. "Will! Will… I can't do this again… not again, not now. I won't let you go!" she gasped, grasping the collar of his jacket and looking into his eyes. Will closed his eyes for a moment and pulled Elizabeth's hands off his shirt, holding them in his own.

"Elizabeth… don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to our son. You need to be strong. I want to stay just as much as you want me to, but I can't." Will brought her left hand that he had in his right and kissed it.

"What can I tell Jack?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"What did you tell him before?" Will asked grimly.

"I told him his father was a good man and needed to do something important so he could come and see us soon." She whispered. Will smiled.

"Then that's what you can tell him." He said simply.

Elizabeth nodded her head and pulled away slightly, looking into Will's eyes. "I love you, Will." She choked. Will smiled.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He whispered, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Miss Turner."


End file.
